Clair Gonso
Clair Gonso is a mage from Blazing Soul, and a member of the Tyrants. She comes from a near dead line of royalty, uses Reflector magic to fight. Because of her status, she has a sense of superiority over the other members of the guild, even the S-Class members. The only member she doesn't believe to be better than, other than the guild master, is Raven Tyran, as he was the first person to get through her defence. Because of this, she has a very public crush on him, claiming that he is the only one allowed to touch her. Appearance Clair has a very regal appearance, in keeping with her royal status. She stands at exactly 5 feet tall, making her the shortest member of the Tyrants, as well as the youngest. She has shoulder length brown hair which she wares in a pair of hair tubes to frame her face. Her guild mark is located on her stomach, just above her belly button, and is colored blue. Clair's normal outfit consists of a selection of very expensive garments. She has a red sleeveless top that shows a small amount of cleavage, and white shoulder straps. Clair also wares a pair of white dethatched sleeves around her upper arms, reaching to just past her fingertips. She has a red dress adorned with orange bows that reaches down to her ankles. On her legs, Clair wares a pair of black thigh high socks and red shoes. Lastly, Clair has a large red bow she wares in her hair on the back of her head, letting the tied ends flow down to the flat of her back. Personality Within the guild, many people see her as being difficult to deal with, mostly do to the fact that she believes herself to be better than a majority of the guilds occupancy. This is due to her linage as a royalty to a long forgotten country. She generally calls people commoners and keeps to herself in the guilds library, preferring to not interact with people. Even among other members of the Tyrants, she considers herself to be the second in command behind Raven, even though that position is filled by Waylind Stoutsmen. When it comes to fighting, she detests those who rely on close combat, as she considers it to be a barbarians way of fighting. Because of this, she rarely participates in the fights at the guild, as she is the only one who relies only on long range combat. As such, she prefers to keep her distance and attack from afar, which her magic allows her to do with ease. While she was with her family, she regarded her sister Bell as little more than another servant. Though she did care for her wellbeing, she figured that the army of people around her where suppose to take care of Bell, while she focused on more important things. After her kingdom fell, and Clair joined Blazing Soul, she came to become more of a big sister figure to Bell. Until she was able to join a team, Clair would accompany her on jobs to make sure she would be safe. The only person she will allow to approach her is Raven Tyran, as she has a very one sided crush on him. She developed these feelings soon after they met, as the two got into a fight and Raven was able to get through her magic's defence, the first ever to do so. Any time he is around the guild, She goes out of her way to get his attention. Common efforts include dressing up, being flirty, even kicking people out of the room he's in just to have some quality time. Her most used tactic is trying to make meals for Raven despite the fact that she is a terrible cook, much to his misfortune. History Born as the successor to the throne in a small nation, Clair grew up having everything she could have ever wished for. At a very young age, she came to believe that everyone around her was there to follow her orders. Even her with own sister Bell Gonso, was thought of as just another person to serve her. At the same time, the two girls began taking lessens in magic to defend themselves, and Clair came to specialize in Reflector. Unknown to her, infighting between nobles was causing her kingdom to quickly come undone, with rebel groups popping up all over the place. Because of her sheltered upbringing, Clare never learned about life outside her castle, and could not understand why there where people trying to destroy what she had. When she was 10, a group of rebels infiltrated the castle in an attempt to over through the country. Waking because of the commotion caused by rebels fighting the castle guards, she used her magic to cast them out, though not before they killed her parents, the king and queen. Entrusted to the throne before she was ready, the country quickly fell apart under Clare's rule. Piece by piece, city's began to disappear as the people moved on to other lands in the hopes of rebuilding. Soon enough, even the solders tasked with guarding the castle abandoned there post as food became scarce. Realising that she needed to survive on her own, Clare to left the castle behind, though she received a less than stellar welcome from the inhabitancies of her country once outside. They didn't see her as a small girl asking for help, they saw her as the one who let everything get to the point it was, and turned her away. After resorting to stealing to survive, Clair discovered that people with magic could make money working as a mage. Despite her skill in magic, Clair still had no social skills to speak of, so she would often get into trouble dealing with money or other business aspects of working. By the time she was 20, she had a better grasp of interacting with people in a professional sense, but was still having a hard time getting over her superiority complex. She would attempt to order complete strangers to work for her, leading to many confrontations between herself and other mages out on jobs. One of these confrontations pitted her in a fight against Raven Tyran, a Mage from Blazing Soul and recently turned dark mage. The confrontation quickly turned into a full blown fight, in which Raven used his fire magic to overcome Claire's Reflector. After a short fight, Raven was able to get through Clair's defenses, and pin her down. Unsure of that to think, Clair found herself attracted to the fire mage, being the first to ever get through her Reflector's defence. Wanting to be with him, Clair followed Raven back to his guild and joined without a second thought. Impressed with her power, Raven offered her a place in his team, the Tyrants. An offer which she quickly accepted, taking it as a show of affection from him, though she is the only one who thinks this. after a couple years of working at the guild, Clair came across her sister once again, and had her join up with Blazing Soul, felling that it was her responsibility to keep her safe now that they where out on there own. Magic and Abilities Reflector- Clair's magic and the origin of her alias, Untouchable Queen. Learning magic at a young age to defend herself against anyone who would wish her harm. First and foremost, she learned to use Reflector to warp incoming attacks and repel anyone getting to close. Though she does poses some offensive capabilities of her own, her main means of attack are turning spells back on there casters. She can only do this in one place at a time however, forcing her to chose between attacking and defending. As she prefers to not put herself at risk, her fighting style involves remaining in one place and only focus on defence while her opponent tires themselves out. *'Body Trap' - A basic spell Clair developed to stop people from getting to close to her. By warping the clothes around opponents, she is able to constrict body parts and trip up opponents. *'Warp Order' - Clair's main spell in combat, using it mostly to knock back attacks. By simply changing the direction of an attack, Clair is able to quickly deflect a multitude of spells, and even control them to counterattack. Another aspect of this spell allows her to manipulate her surroundings, collapsing structures and creating barriers. *'Mirror Trap' - By bending the light around her, Clair is able to create simple illusions. While unable to use it on a large scale, she creates copy's of herself to confuse opponents, and even images of walls and structures to hide. Unfortunately, as she can only use Reflector on one spot at a time, Clare is unable to attack while using this spell. *'Air Tact' - A much simpler use of her magic, Clare is able to distort the air around herself and turn it into a weapon. Mostly she creates tiny wind blades to cut opponents, but can also create strong winds to blow opponents away. *'Earth Formation' - Another basic use of Clare's magic, though a more practical one. Clare controls the ground beneath her to rise and follow her orders. It can be used both offensively as a manner to pitch large objects at opponents, or defensively to create shields or walkways. 'High Magic Reserves -' Through training with magic from a young age, Clair has developed a large amount of magic power to call on in combat. Her power is so great in fact, that several S-Class mages from the guild note that she could be in the running for the next S-Class exam. 'No Combat Training -' While skilled in magic, Clair has no physical fighting experience, as she deems close combat a barbaric way to fight. Her magic makes it very difficult for people to get close, but the ones who make it through her defenses often are able to outclass her in a physical fight. 'Low Stamina -' In keeping with her long range fighting style, Clair has vary little stamina compared to other mages. Strenuous activities will tire her quickly, and she is sometimes unable to keep up with the other members of her team because of it. Stats Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Character Category:Females Category:Blazing Soul Category:Mages Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Human